Жизнь в гильдии
Маленькие истории в доступных масштабах. Оттачиваемый сюжет и его элементы: персонажи, местность, лор, события. Меньше героев, выжимать всё из существующих. Символы. Жанр: * драма (духовное становление, бытовые конфликты), психология, философия * социология * магия Персонаж, сильно заинтересованный в гильдии Соцветие, однако не ограниченный в событиях и перемещении. Эксплуатация помещения и изучение магических дисциплин. Неожиданность: попытка присоединиться к тёмной стороне как метод поиска решения. Взгляд на некромантию и преступления как на потенциально полезные действия. Борьба гильдий Соцветие и Туманников (отождествляют собой закон и его преступление). Борьба добра и зла, моральные выборы общества. Озэра посещает тёмную сторону и учится у неё. Возобновляющийся диалог между Озэрой и Танией. Зацепки Исторический момент * (39) 1845 г. - нововведения правил. До появления Ангелии, после трёх несчастных случаев и двух уничтожений резиденций, предваряемых новвоведением правил (с 1670-х), перед союзом с гильдией (1920) и фанатичным выбором новой главы гильдии (в 2000-2100-х). * (72) 3470 г. - вражда с другой гильдией. Период перед самым началом правления Астры, начало библиотеки Пандоры. Перед событием за одно столетие был возведён союз с одной гильдией и введено две новых дисциплины, связанные с растениями и лечением соответственно. В следующие 2 столетия появляются две новых резиденции, глава одной и новая дисциплина, связанная с порчей и её зачисткой. Сюжет * A lost plant being must defeat the princess with a potion. (ант восстаёт против принцессы с зельем) * An ordinary boy accidentally discovers the kingdom by finding a city. (обнаружение необычного магического племени) * Everyone is suspiciously healthy. Is it something in the water? * The best magic items are dangerously radioactive. Find a cure. * Ghost of enemy killed haunts a PCs weapon, murders NPCs. * This is a tale about destiny and the oddities of the human condition. The story is about a group of healthy clerks. It takes place in a colony in a toxic kingdom. The story begins with a prayer. * The story is about a violent arch-druid, a wise stylist, a corrupt leader, and an arrogant chemical engineer who is best friends with a comic. It starts in a mystical kingdom. Recovering magical artifacts and knowledge is a major part of the story. * This is a story about how cultural conflicts are inevitable. The story is about a beastmaster who wields an unusual artifact. It takes place on a world that has all but forgotten its magical past. The critical element of the story is a lie. A powerful magical weapon plays an important role. * This is a romance with a strong theme of ascension. The story is about a herbologist. The story begins with a death and ends with a war. Recovering magical artifacts and knowledge is a major part of the story. * The allegorical story set in an apartment building where each apartment and its residents map to the four suits of Tarot Cards (disks-cups-swords-rods). * On a planet of magic, four adventurers and a relic hunter hope to prevent the destruction of mankind. * In a kingdom of dreams, in a time of conspiracy and secrets, a terraformer and a planetologist try to stop the apocalypse. * In an ominous world, in a time of necromancy and doom, three musicians quest for revenge and combat a conspiracy intent on stealing the souls of the innocent. * In a universe of ghosts and virutal reality, a healer battles lawlessness. * The theme of this story: allegorical quest. The main characters: depressed archivist and crippled champion. The start of the story: repentance. The end of the story: spying. * The theme of this story: tragic drama. The main characters: atheistic pharmacist and poor druid. The start of the story: unveiling. The end of the story: failure. * The heroes must liberate a new race at the border, but have to contend with being falsely accused of a crime, and opposition from a conspiracy trying to banish a jungle tribe. * The heroes must quest for a dictator underground, but have to contend with language, and opposition from a guild trying to obliterate corrupt police. * Theme: Mystery. * Goal: Thwart Monstrous Plan. * Story Hook: Grim Necessity. * General Setting: On the Road. * Specific Settings: Ruins; Ruins. * Allies: Ingenue In Distress. * Master Villain: The Corruptor. * Minor Villains: The Childhood Friend With a Dark Secret; The Inquisitor. * Plot Sequence: The Geographic Progression. * Climax: Bloody Battle. * Optional elements: Ravager; New Enemy; Rock and a Hard Place; Time-Limit; Hero Fulfills Prophecy; The Ally Quandary; Aerial; Secret Embarrassment; Wanted By the Law * The story takes place in the the White Spider falls. The scenario begins on a lost boat. The trouble is a crime wave caused by snake people pirates. To solve the problem, the adventurers must find the culprits identity. If a big fight happens, it’ll be at Moonstone bridge. * The story takes place in the Thousand Moons havens. The scenario begins climbing a mountain during a storm. The trouble is a crime wave caused by Goblin nobles. To solve the problem, the adventurers must find/steal an object. If a big fight happens, it’ll be at Darksteel labyrinth. * A cold and calculating sorceress murders a much-loved dancer but a brave girl happens upon the scene. * A villainous high priest blackmails a beautiful old man but a foolhardy priest is passing by. Категория:Проекты